Going Forward
by Beanus
Summary: An esper and a nobody walk into a bar. In retrospect, this was a pretty novel base for a relationship. Sequel to 'Dinner Date', will probably just be a collection of one-shots with maybe a loose plotline.
1. Prologue

"Damnit Baldy, pay attention to me!"

"But...I was."

"Then what's with that bored expression on your face?!"

Genos let out a thoughtful hum and continued to jot down notes in a notebook labelled 'Marital Spats: the Do's and Do Not's' from his secluded corner. Granted, they were not married yet, but Genos had seen quite enough forum posts and video comments to indicate that they were the perfect match, and he needed to learn from only the best.

"I suppose I'll file today's under 'Management of Well-Being'," he muttered, ripping out the current page and tucking it neatly away in a nearby folder.

Saitama yawned and stretched, not noticing or small objects in the apartment shaking. "Ah, don't get mad, I don't wanna have to pay for broken windows again. I'll be honest here, I'm more worried about losing you."

Rage slightly subdued, Tatsumaki raised an eyebrow. "I'm the S-Class Rank 2 hero for a reason, Baldy. You know me," she scoffed. "There's nothing that can even come _close_ to scratching me."

"That's a pretty dumb mindset. What happens if you run out of energy in a long fight and get squashed?"

"W-Won't happen!"

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't make jokes."

"Shut up! Why are you so insistent about this whole 'me dying' thing anyway?!" Tatsumaki pouted, turning away. "Do you just not have any faith in me, idiot?"

"No, I'm just afraid of losing someone I love, dummy. Why else would I put in the effort to explain something really obvious?"

There was a pregnant pause in the air before the couple abruptly turned away, beet red.

 **"D-Don't announce those kinds of things so nonchalantly, stupid baldy!"**

 **"Hey, i-it worked, didn't it?! What's wrong with saying 'I love you' when it's true, shorty?!"**

"What an interesting development," Genos hummed, filling out the end bubbles in an increasingly complicated chart labelled 'The Flow of Conversation Between a Significant Other'.

Reddening further, Tatsumaki threw her arms out and waved at him to stop. "I-I get it, I get it...I'll try to be more careful, alright?"

Saitama collapsed onto the futon with a tired groan. "That was harder than it had to be, but ok," he replied, stretching out to properly lay out in the summer sun. Feeling another force lay on top of him, he cracked open an eye to find a head of green hair nuzzled into his neck.

"And _for the record_ ," she mumbled, voice muffled by the sheets. "I-I...love you too."

"Thank you, Miss Tatsumaki," Genos called out. "Your statement will indeed make it into this record."

...

Saitama, thinking quickly, threw his arms around Tatsumaki.

"Dude, you better haul ass before my girlfriend gets over there."

"Thank you for your generosity once again, Master."

* * *

 **A/N:** This is probably a bad idea.

Not the writing part, I actually like writing OPM stuff since if I'm being honest it's probably the most kickass manga/online comic/anime I've ever seen. The problem is opening up another story when I have like 6 others. Nevertheless, I promised an eon ago that a sequel may go up (or even confirmed it, I forget) and I will deliver.

This is just a short teaser, please tell me what you guys think of it, if I should continue, stuff like that. Even if you didn't like it, I'd very much appreciate constructive feedback on what I can improve.


	2. Hot Pot Panic Pt I

Screams rang out in the business district of Z-City as civilians scrambled away from yet another Mysterious Being, this one having invaded a supermarket. Muscular and tall, the being's main feature was the overflowing trash bag it had for a head and lack of clothing save for a fundoshi. Two bloodshot, bulging eyes surveyed the untouched rows of food.

"KEHEHEHEHEH!" it bellowed. "COME BACK, YOU PATHETIC BOTTOM-FEEDERS! I'VE EATEN GARBAGE AS A FILTHY HOBO FOR SO LONG, I'VE BECOME ONE WITH IT! YOU ALL, WHO HAVE GORGED YOURSELVES ON ALL THIS FRESH FOOD, DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED! KNOW MY NAME - **GAHBAGU KINGA!** "

 _(Garbage King)_

"Oh. So you're the one making the big fuss."

Whipping around, Garbage King blinked. Perhaps throughout his entire speech, there was this bald guy just...standing there. Holding the guy's hand was a little girl, which King presumed to be his daughter.

"Gah, do we really need to bother with this sort of guy? We've still got a lot to do, you know."

The bald man shrugged. "We _are_ heroes. It's part of the job description, y'know."

What a juicy situation.

"...KEHEH, YOU MUST BE DUMB OR SOMETHING!" he declared, stomping over to the bald man until he could feel calm breaths on his chest. "NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT KNOW WHEN TO TURN TAIL AND RUN, BUT YOU BRING SOME SHITTY BRAT WITH YOU! KEHEHEHEH!"

Garbage King continued laughing, completely unaware of the little girl almost frothing at the mouth. Meanwhile, the incredibly bald man strained to look around the muscular being's frame.

"Ah, ah...yep, there it is. Hey, you're standing in the way of the onions. Move it."

"...HUH?"

"The sale is gonna end soon, and these onions are marked crazy low. If you don't move, then I'll have to beat you up," the man plainly stated, punctuating his overwhelming apathy with a loud yawn. "My girlfriend and I have been out all day. Seriously, this hot pot is needing a lot more work than I thought it would..."

"YOUR...GIRLFRIEND?" Garbage King gawked. "YOU MEAN...THAT SHITTY LITTLE GREEN-HAIRED KID ISN'T YOUR DAUGHTER?"

The bald man sighed and put a hand to his head as though he'd heard this a million times over. "There you go again. But don't go saying it like that, alright? She's like twen-"

*SPLUT*

Looking back up, Garbage King was nowhere to be found, save for a suspect brown-and-red stain and assorted trash splattered all over the opposite wall.

"...Ah. Well, that was lame."

"What the HELL, Baldy?!"

Tatsumaki yanked her boyfriend down to eye level with power-infused hands. "You let him get away with calling me a 'shitty brat' twice?!"

Idly scratching his nose, Saitama easily broke her grip and trudged over, ripping a plastic bag out of the holder and flapping it open. "Sorry."

Grumbling, Tatsumaki simmered down once she figured that he wouldn't budge an inch as usual. "You could at least try and make me feel better, stupid baldy..."

"Why do I need to do that? You already know I love every part of you as they are, so it's fine, isn't it?"

Breaking out into a blush, Tatsumaki gaped as she watched Saitama continue to shovel onions into the bag as if he didn't say anything at all. Watching him tie the bag full of onions up, she floated back up and linked arms with him.

"...Heh, your face looks like a tomato right now, shorty."

"Whatever," she mumbled. "...honey."

Stopping, Saitama went rigid, causing Tatsumaki to raise an eyebrow up at him. Looking down at her with a serious expression, the bald man flashed a thumbs-up at the esper.

"That was really cute, so be sure to do that lots!"

"T-THAT WASN'T ON PURPOSE OR ANYTHING!"

"Then it was a really cute accident, do it again so I can get really popular online!" Saitama exclaimed, whipping out his phone with inhuman quickness and rapid-firing pictures of Tatsumaki's beet red face.

"W-Wha- HEY! CUT IT OUT! DAMN BEANSPROUT!"

Breaking away, Tatsumaki flew away and out the door, loudly swearing and cursing Saitama's family. Dropping money on the counter, Saitama quickly gave chase with his phone.

* * *

After the couple had left, the market had gone eerily quiet. Having already evacuated the area, Z-City civilians didn't bother risking their lives running out again and thus many stores, wrecked by Mysterious Beings or not, lay empty.

It was the sight of the empty supermarket that Garbage King saw as his consciousness flickered. The various pieces of blood-covered trash trembled, revealing bits of life within.

"I can...just barely exert my will over this trash now...this is bullshit..."

King let out a raspy gasp as rotten foodstuffs and cans, one-by-one, slowly stopped trembling. Against all odds, he was dying.

"What the hell...kind of heroes...are we going up against...?"

He would never get an answer, as the mysterious being known as Garbage Man soon flickered out of existence.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm not dead! Combination of work, fitting in a few weeks of vacation and video games took up my time. Sorry!

For me being dumb, have another chapter with a surprisingly somber ending for a muscle garbage boy. Whipped this up because the idea was fun and I had a little time in-between work, so why not?

In any case, sorry this took so long. I need to get back on my other stories but I can't ignore this one...agh, I did this to myself.


End file.
